This invention relates to a sealable container, and particularly to one having a simple structure which facilitates making and using the container.
A known conventional sealable container shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a container body 10, a clamping ring 11, a cap 12, anti-leak gasket 13, and a position ring 14 combined together.
The container body 10 has an annular groove 100 in an outer upper portion for the clamping ring 11 to fit in.
The clamping ring 11 has two clamping projections 110 with a hole 111 at one side, and a hook 112 combined with a pulling means 113 movably attached at the other side of the clamping projections 110.
The cap 12 has an annular groove 120 for the position ring 14 to fit therein.
The anti-leak gasket 13 is placed under the cap and on an upper end of the container body 10.
The position ring 14 has two ears 140 at two ends and a hook 141 formed in the other side of the ears 140. The two ears 140 are inserted through the holes 111 of the clamping projections 110 of the clamping ring 11.
In using the conventional sealable container, firstly, the hook 112 of the clamping ring 11 is swung up and hooks the hook 141 of the position ring 14, and then the pulling means 113 is pulled down. Thus the cap 12 may be closed up the container body 10 to seal the container body 10.
This construction has the disadvantages that the components of the conventional sealable container are made of different materials, which may result a large cost for a maker, and in addition, the conventional sealable container has a rather complicated structure for manufacture, which increases assembling time.